Serpientes en la Oscuridad
by Sandra MJ
Summary: Las lágrimas son un obstáculo entre ambos, el dolor es fuerte. ¿Qué hice yo para que lo nuestro acabara así?
1. Desconocido

Bueno, mi primer fic aqui... Forma parte de la tabla Angst de "Retos a la carta". Disfrutadlo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen estrictamente a Jotaka Rowling.

--

**_Desconocido_**

"_-¿Por qué, Lucius? ¿Por qué te empeñas en odiarme? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? ¿En hacerme llorar?_

_¿Por qué no puede ser como antes?"_

"_-Porque ya no te amo"_

Sus pasos resonaban en aquel pasillo vacío mientras ella huía de la noche. Su pelo rubio, casi blanco se deslizaba por sus hombros y revoloteaba a su alrededor suavemente mientras ella no hacía nada más que correr.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas enrojeciendo suavemente sus bellos ojos y haciendo cada vez más profunda esa herida que tenía en el corazón.

Puede que ella fuese la más hermosa de sus hermanas, pero eso no la hacía la más valiente ni la más atrevida de las tres.

De pronto oyó a su perseguidor, que cada vez estaba más cerca. Sollozó amargamente en cuanto sintió la mano de él en torno a su brazo.

Él se acercó a ella por detrás, mientras ella no paraba de sollozar fuertemente y su respiración se hacia cada vez más pesada, y le susurró lentamente al oído con una furia amarga y con un tinte un tanto insatisfecho en la voz.

-Sabes que no vas a poder huir de mí, Narcissa. Sabes que me perteneces y que haré contigo lo que quiera.

Ella le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto amaba y a la vez odiaba.

Ella sabía que él no la amaba, sin embargo también sabía que le pertenecía; que él era el único que podía darle todo lo que su familia deseaba y todo lo que la haría supuestamente feliz.

Y además era su prometido lo quisiese ella o no.

De pronto recordó todos los momentos pasados con él de pequeños.

Cuando él la quería. Cuando se preocupaba por ella. Cuando se tumbaban en la hierba. Cuando él le regalaba flores y le decía que ella sería su esposa y que la quería mucho.

Ahora miraba esos ojos y lo único que podían decirle era que la despreciaba. Que no valía nada.

Se preguntó que le había pasado. Si aquella charla que tuvo con su padre le había cambiado.

Ahora era un desconocido para ella.

Se refugió en su pecho, pero él no la abrazó. Solo se quedó de pie debatiéndose entre consolarla y pegarla. Pero no hizo nada. Porque aún la amaba.

Ella seguía sollozando, abrazada a aquel torso tan amado y odiado a la vez, recordando las últimas palabras que habían intecambiado.

"_-¿Por qué, Lucius? ¿Por qué te has convertido en un desconocido para mí?"_

"_-Porque ya no te amo."_


	2. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

Llovía. El cielo gris no hacía nada más que llorar al mismo tiempo que ella, sentada sobre los escalones grisáceos, se preguntaba que iba a ser de ellos.

Aquella mañana se había levantado de lo más contenta. Él la había abrazado y dicho lo mucho que la quería. Y después paso eso…

"– _Hola, Cissy –la saludó un apuesto joven rubio de unos diecisiete años y se encaminó hacia ella para darle un beso._

– _Hola, Lucius –le respondió ella abrazándole._

_El cielo estaba radiante, sin ninguna nube. Hacía un día perfecto para hacer cualquier cosa. Aunque fuese otoño, aún hacía bastante calor como para ir al lago y bañarse o ir al bosque a montar a caballo o, simplemente, tumbarse en la hierba y contemplar el cielo._

_Lucius se separó de ella y la cogió suavemente de la mano mientras se encaminaban hacia la Mansión Malfoy._

_Entonces el cielo se oscureció notablemente…"_

Lucius estaba de pie en frente de su padre mientras este sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. La palabra Crucio resonó por toda la estancia y, aunque Abraxas Malfoy estuviese apuntando hacia Lucius, este no emitió ningún sonido.

– Te lo dije, Lucius. Las mujeres no son para amarlas. Ellas nunca llegarán a amarte, solo distraen. Y ella _solo_ quiere tu dinero…

El silencio invadió la sala. Una, solo una, silenciosa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lucius.

– Lo hago por tu propio bien, hijo, por tu propio bien… –repitió por enésima vez el señor Malfoy mientras intensificaba el hechizo.

El grito de Lucius se oyó hasta en el patio.

"– _¿Qué se supone que es esto, Lucius?– preguntó Abraxas Malfoy mientras sus ojos de un azul grisáceo centellaban de la ira al ver a su hijo con su prometida de la mano._

–_Padre…–intentó excusarse el joven; pero el señor Malfoy no dejó que acabara la frase, dándole una sonora bofetada y llevándoselo a su despacho sin que Narcissa pudiese hacer nada, sino deshacerse en lágrimas."_

En el mismo momento en el que Narcissa oyó ese grito, supo que nada iba a ser igual.

Que ese era el principio de su sufrimiento. Del de él y del de ella. Un sufrimiento del que, probablemente, no llegarían a librarse nunca. De un dolor que iba a ser su ruina.

De una pesadilla.


End file.
